A love unknown
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: ok, Hiei and Litamy char. trust me, if you have read any of my other stories with Lita in them you knoe how weird this is. rated for safty, don't own YYH!
1. A shock

**_ok, i'm taking a break from Yaoi for a bit, well, just for this story. now, i kind of got this idea, and its weird, but the story looks good so far, i'll update soon, so on with the story!

* * *

_**

Slowly Youko walked down the halls of his house. He had just gotten back from dealing with a little skirmish on the border and all he wanted was to lie in bed with his mate and go to sleep. Sadly, fate did not have that planed. He reached his bedroom door and stopped. Voices were coming from in there…

"That was great, love." A female voice said.

"It was, but you know I need to get going before he returns." A male voice said.

"I…I know, what time is it?" The female asked.

"Around midnight, why?" The man asked.

" It is! Oh no, you have to leave now! He will be back soon, and if he finds you here he will kill you…" The Women said. The Youko realized whose voices those were. It was His mate Lita, and his best friend Hiei! Taking a deep breath to quell the rage that had swelled up, Youko opened the door and entered. The sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Lita and Hiei were lying in bed, both completely naked. Lita was in Hiei's arms. "Youko!" Lita gasped when she saw him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Youko snarled. He pulled out his rose whip. "I am going to kill you Hiei!"

"No, please! Don't, it was my idea, I asked him to come here!" Lita begged. She ran over to Youko and latched onto the arm holding the whip. "Please Youko! I beg you!"

"Lita let go. If he wants a fight I shall give it to him." Hiei said as he stood and redressed. Lita looked at him stunned.

"But, no! I can't allow him to harm you, it was my fault!" Lita said.

"No, it was my fault for falling in love with you." Hiei said as he unsheathed his Kantna. "Lita, move, I don't want you to be hurt." Lita, in shock after hearing that Hiei was actually in love with her, did as he said. She moved to a corner of the room and the Fight began. Sitting in the corner all Lita could do was sit and weep. The fight lasted for over an hour but when it was finished Hiei lay in a growing puddle of blood. Youko had several serious and minor wounds covering his body. Lita stood and ran to Hiei.

"Please be alive!" She said as she started to heal his wounds. When she was done Hiei opened his eyes. "Your alive! Oh thank Inari-sama!" Hiei brushed a strand of hair out of Lita's face.

"Yes, but your mate is wounded, go help him, I'm fine now." Hiei said. Lita looked up and gasped at the sight of Youko. She ran to him and repeated what she had done to Hiei. (She is half Black Kitsune so she has really strong magical abilities.) Hiei stood and walked over to where Lita and Youko sat.

"Oh, Youko, I'm so sorry! I… I don't know why, but…I think I'm in love with Hiei as well as you! Please don't be angry." Lita said.

"Lita, I'm not mad any more. I guess the shock of seeing my best friend and my mate in bed together kind of set me off." Youko said.

"Hn…" Hiei said. Youko looked up.

"Are you ok Hiei?" He asked.

"Lita healed me. I'm fine." Hiei said.

"So is what you said true?" Youko asked. "Are you in love with my mate?" Hiei only nodded. "Interesting, well, we are going to have to figure out some way to solve this aren't we?" Suddenly they heard a pop and Botan appeared.

"So sorry to barge in but Koenma needs you all for a mission she said. They all stood and left. Once they arrived at Koenma's office Koenma explained what they would be doing.

"You, Kuwabara, Kurama, Lita and Hiei will be going to the future. You need to stop a demon that travels through time. You will be staying with the future versions of Lita and Hiei. They know about the mission so bye and good Luck!" Koenma said before Youko, Hiei or Lita could ask what he meant by "Hiei and Lita". They landed in a living room on a soft couch. From another room out walked a future Lita.

"So he sent you here did he?" **Lita **said. (Future Lita's name will be Bolded; present Lita's name will be normal.)

"Yes, he did." Youko said.

"Ok, well I guess I better tell the servants to make more food." **Lita **said. "Koi! They are here!" They group turned to look at who walked out. And out walked…Hiei! Well a taller Hiei, but still. (Ok, all future names will be bolded.)

"He sent them already. Wait what day is it?" **Hiei **asked.

"The 15th of May. I think this is the day when Youko found us in bed together." **Lita **said. Lita nodded.

"Yeah! Back in our time Youko just…wait, I end up with Hiei-chan!" Lita nearly yelled.

"Yes." **Lita **said.

"But how? I'm already mated." Lita said.

"I can't tell you, if I do then it will change the course of fate. Now, come and eat, we will talk about plans later." **Lita **as she led the group into the dining area. Sitting at the table was a little boy with black Hair, silver fox ears, a silver tail, and red eyes. "Kenji, we have guests."

"Hello! My name is Kenji. Wow, you were short dad!" Kenji said.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up squirt." **Hiei **said. They all sat down and stated to eat.

"Can't you tell me, please!" Lita begged.

"No, I can't, trust me, you will find out soon enough." **Lita **said.

"Ok, fine, I'll wait." Lita said. They ate in silence. Once diner was done they went to bed. Lita and Hiei stayed in one room, Yusuke and Kuwabara in another and Youko stayed by himself in a room. They all fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**_Read and Review please, the more i get the faster i update!_**


	2. Death and a New beginning

_**Char. Death! You have been warned!

* * *

**_

The next morning when everyone awoke they went down to breakfast. "So what happened to us?" Yusuke asked.

"You became a Makai lord, and Kuwabara died last year." **Hiei **said.

"Did Yukina ever find her brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. After she married Kuwabara, she found him…" **Hiei **said. "Now, you five will have to fight the Demon on your own, we ain't gonna help."

"But **Hiei!**" **Lita **said, "can't we please, we may be able to stop…"

"No! we cannot interfere, we were told to house and feed them, nothing more. Who knows what may happen if we try and prevent that." **Hiei **said. **Lita **started to cry.

"Excuse me." She said as she ran up to her room.

"Should I go talk to her?" Lita asked.

"That would be best…" **Hiei **said. Lita stood and followed **Lita. **When she entered the room she saw **Lita** sitting on the bed crying.

"What is the matter?" Lita asked.

"I don't want it to happen again." **Lita **said.

"What?" Lita asked.

"If I tell, you, you have to promise you will not interfere." **Lita** said. Lita nodded. "OK, here is what happened. You five leave here and encounter the demon in a forest near here. The fight goes well, but then Yusuke fires a Rei Gun at it. The Demon doges and knocks Yusuke out, The Hiei attacks but the same thing happens. You will run to Hiei's side and then the Demon will fire at you. Youko will yell for you to move but you won't. Youko will block the blast, but…he will not survive." **Lita **was crying again.

"Why did you tell her?" **Hiei **asked.

"She wanted to know." **Lita **said. **Hiei **looks over at Lita.

"You must NOT tell anyone, got it!" **Hiei **said. Lita nodded. "Good, now go." Lita ran out the door and to where the boys were training.

"Hiei? Can I talk with you, in private please?" Lita asked. Hiei nodded and followed as Lita led them into a room. "Hiei, I know why we are together in this time." Lita said.

"Why, no…How?" Hiei asked.

"Youko…he…he does not survive the fight." Lita whispers.

"I see….Lets go train. Ok, Lita-chan?" Hiei asks.

"OK," so they go and train. For the next two days they all trained long and hard. Finally on the third day they found where the demon was.

"We'll leave at sun down." Yusuke said. Sundown came and the five fighters left for the forest, only two knowing the out come of the battle. They got to the forest and found the demon sitting in a small clearing. "Time for you to die Demon!" Yusuke yelled.

"You want a fight, fine" The Demon said. The fight started and all was going well. Yusuke deiced he was bored of this fight so he shot a Rei Gun Blast at the demon. The Demon dodged the blast and attacked Yusuke. Next Hiei attacked but he met the same fate as Yusuke. Lita ran to Hiei's side. The Demon toke aim and…

"Lita, Look Out!" Youko yelled. He ran and got in front of the blast…he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Youko!" Lita yelled. This woke up Hiei and Yusuke. The three ran to Youko's body while Kuwabara attacked and killed the demon in a rage of furry and grief. (Wow O.O) Hiei pulled Lita away from Youko's body and held her close.

"Shhh…its alright, just go ahead and cry." Hiei said. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. Once there **Lita **led him to a room. He thanked her and set Lita on the bed.

"Oh Hiei, I knew, but it still hurts so much…" Lita said.

"I know, Lita, I know…" Hiei said. Both stayed in that room, mourning the loss of a great friend and Mate till noon the next day. (THEY ARE MOURNING! NOT SCERWING!)

"Hiei? Lita?" Yusuke asked as he lightly tapped the door. He opened the door and the sight he saw would have made even the coldest heart melt. Lita and Hiei Lay curled up on the bed, in each other's arms. Hiei had is arms around Lita in a protective way and there were a few Tear gems scattered about. Quietly Yusuke walked up to the bed. He lightly tapped Hiei. "Hiei, wake up, we're leaving."

Hiei stirred. "Yusuke? Hold on, we will be down in a few minutes." Hiei muttered. Yusuke nodded and left. "Lita, wake up…" Hiei said. Lita stirred and then sat bolt upright. She looked around, her eyes settling on Hiei.

"Hiei, please tell me it was a dream…" Lita said. Hiei shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Hiei said as he started to collect the Tear gems on the floor. Lita noticed them.

"Oh Hiei…I'm being so selfish. I didn't even think about what this is doing to you…" Lita said.

"Don't worry your self. I'm fine." Hiei said, "so long as you are ok."

"I'm better now, thank you Hiei." Lita said as she gave him a quick kiss. (Don't worry; they wait a little while longer to officially get together, like two months.)

Lets go, the guys are down stairs. We're going back today." Hiei said. Lita nodded and followed.

The group said their good byes and left for Reikai.

* * *

**_Ok, so do you like it? I was not going to have Youko die till the next chapter but…it turned out the story planed different. There will be a LOT more chapters so I'll Update soon!_**


End file.
